


His Lucky Key

by NemiMontoya



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, They Deserve This, no damn alternative timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected visitor.





	His Lucky Key

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always get my fic writing urges at 3 am? Anyway, I think it was worth it. Writing this little thing made me happy. Hope you enjoy!

Harry stood by the window, looking out at the grey sky. Small drops of rain slid down the glass. His window had a view of the parking lot, which usually didn’t do much to lift his spirits, but today he was in a good mood. He had high hopes of someday soon being able to go home. Home to the land of trees, fishing, good friends and drinkable coffee. 

He’d been doing much better lately. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear his body working to heal itself. The doctors and nurses were all smiles lately during his check ups. 

As crazy as it might sound, Harry couldn’t help but think that some of that was because of the key. 

He reached down into the pocket of his robe and squeezed his hand around it. Frank sent it to him in the mail, along with a note saying that Ben Horne had somehow mysteriously recovered the key and had passed it along for Harry as a keepsake.

The key to room 315 at the Great Northern Hotel.

Dale Cooper’s old room.

When he’d first laid eyes on the key as it slid out of the envelope and into his hand he’d been so overwhelmed by memories that he’d gotten dizzy. When his mind cleared, he knew that he was glad to have it. 

This was the key.

The key to _his_ room.

Some bad things had happened in that room - Harry could still remember how it felt to see him lie bleeding on the floor - but it had been _his_ , and for that reason Harry couldn’t help but to think of the key as a lucky charm. And it was working. He was doing so much better. And so he smiled out at the ugly view of the parking lot, hoping to soon say goodbye to it forever.

A quick knock sounded at his door. Nurse Monique peeked in, a wide, cheerful grin on her face.

”How we doing, Sheriff?”

Harry grinned back.

”We’re doing just fine. Better by the hour.”

”That’s what I like to hear. You’re a tough guy,” she said. ”And I bet this will help too: you got yourself a visitor today.”

She motioned to someone in the hallway and walked off. Harry frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Frank would be busy back home, and he always called ahead before visiting. So did everyone else. Ed had mentioned coming up for a visit, so maybe…

Approaching footsteps, and then his visitor came into view.

It was not Big Ed.

He walked into the room, wearing that same black suit Harry remembered so well. 

He had aged, of course. And he looked sadder than he used to. He was different, and still so very much the same since the last time Harry saw him, so many years ago.

He walked a few steps closer, hesitantly.

Harry squeezed the key in his pocket, hard, as he stared, unable to take his eyes off his visitor. He swallowed against a lump in his throat, trying to get words to come out as his vision blurred and his cheeks grew wet.

”Wh…” Harry swallowed again. ”Where have you been all this time?”

”Lost,” Dale replied.

His own eyes were shining with tears.

”I’ve been lost, Harry. And… it took me a long time, but I finally found my way back.”

He took a step closer, and so did Harry, and then they had their arms around each other.

”I missed you,” Harry whispered, burying his face against Dale’s neck. He inhaled the other man’s scent, and maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he could smell a faint whiff of coffee, and smiled.

”I’ve missed you too, Harry,” Dale replied gently, and cleared his throat. ”They told me you were getting better. I’m so glad.”

Harry nodded. Then he pulled back a little to do what he always regretted never doing, and what he’d promised himself he’d do if Coop ever came back. He cupped Dale’s cheek in one hand, and kissed him. And Dale leaned into the kiss, tilting his head to meet Harry’s lips.

It was soft, tender, and everything Harry had ever hoped it would be.

Dale smiled as they pulled apart.

”Are you really here?” Harry asked, caressing his face. ”Is this real?”

Dale nodded.

”I’m here.”

Harry laughed softly.

”I knew this key was lucky.”

He pulled it out of his pocket to show Dale. He stared at it, then laughed with Harry.

”I think you’re right.”

Harry looked at him, taking in his beautiful face. He took a deep breath.

”How… how long will you stick around?”

Dale smiled, kissed him again then leaned his forehead against Harry’s.

”I’m not going anywhere.”

He slid his arms around Harry, holding him tight.

”I’m home,” he sighed.

He sounded a little tired, but very happy.

Harry felt the same way.


End file.
